fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Magic
Emerald Magic is a cool type Aikatsu Card brand with the theme of jewels and crystals. The top designer is Madeline Sycamore, while the brands main user is Yoko Kiyomizu. The main crystal of the brand in the Crystal System is the emerald. Background After Madeline spent a day of her off time watching her parents design new coords for her brand, she wondered about what kind of thoughts were put into the design of each dress. Her parents told her they were "fluffy elegance thoughts." As that was the heart and inspiration of the brand. That night, she wondered about what kind of thoughts would make up a brand that she designed. She spent the whole rest of the night trying to figure out what kind of thoughts would go into making "a brand designed by the top idol, as a thank you gift to everyone."She wanted to make it a brand dedicated to some people that she didn't relate to, yet were close to her. She felt like she needed more experience with cool type clothes, and thus, she finally came up with the concept of hidden jewels, creating the brand Emerald Magic. It's special appeal is Gemstone Revolution. The brand has no known mascot. Known Users * Madeline Sycamore (occasionally) * Yoko Kiyomizu Concept Let the radiance shine in your heart. As a thank you from the top idol, Madeline Sycamore, she has designed the brand with the most elegant, yet bold girls in mind. please enjoy the coolness of the spell of Emerald Magic. Top Designer As stated before, the top designer of the brand is the top idol, Madeline Sycamore. She first appeared designing the brand in Episode and she designed the brand as a thank you gift towards all of her fans. Cards Chronology A Thank You Brand After she had finished designing some coords for the brand, she wondered who would use the brand. The following day, she performed in a fashion show while wearing the brand. A few days later, she was bombarded by requests from idols to let them wear Emerald Magic. One day when she was looking through the letters, she found a particular letter that caught her eye and was from one of her underclassmen, Yoko Kiyomizu. A letter that she thought belonged to the perfect muse. Lucky Emerald Clover The two idols did a collaboration system of sorts, where Madeline would send her coords through fan mail and she would were them at her next fashion show or live, because even though they both went to the same school, Madeline rarely ever had time during the day to walk to Yoko's homeroom to give her the coords. Then, one day, when her schedule happened to be empty for the day, she went to see Yoko perform. It was there that she decided that Yoko really was the perfect muse for the brand, and Madeline wanted to thank her for being her muse by giving Yoko Emerald Magic's first premium rare: The Emerald Clover Coord. A Dazzling Live Performance One day, the school's headmaster told them both to come in, as he had a request for both of them. People wanted them to have a concert together, the both of them wearing coords from the brand. The two of them both accepted, and performed Idol Activity! with Yoko wearing the Reflection Color Coord and Madeline wearing the Radience Color Coord. After the performance, Yoko thanked Madeline for a great time and Madeline did the same in return.Category:Brands Category:Cool Brands Category:SingMeloetta's Brands Category:SingMeloetta